


ayahina

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi i hope you like your gift! merry christmas. i love ayahina too!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ayahina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatos/gifts).



 

merry christmas!! 


End file.
